The Red Wolf
by Aeterna Nox Rosa
Summary: In Progress. My Nanowrimo 2017 Project. They used to call Sansa the Red Wolf for her flame red Tully hair but not anymore...Sansa is kidnapped from her dimension into a rival Weapon X project. There will be other fandoms involved as well but X-Men and Thrones are the main two. Rated M for mentions of violence and possible later violence.
1. Dislocated

Published on: 02/11/2017 at 19:10 GMT.

AN: I am writing this story for Nanowrimo 2017 and uploading each chapter as it is complete. I will try and complete it by the end of December if it goes over 50K but I also have uni work to do. This story is an anomaly in this regard. Normally I try and post when the story is complete. If anyone is reading The Marriage Curse (another anomaly because it was written for a competition) I'm really sorry about leaving it hanging. I know how I want it to end but not how to get there. I will try and finish that story over Easter.

I hope someone enjoys this story. I have been unable to shake this idea for weeks. So I decided to write it.

* * *

The Red Wolf

Dislocated.

Sansa awoke in a panic and sat bolt upright. She was in a white room completely alone with no idea of how she had got there. She was sitting on some sort of shelf and was getting uncomfortable. She twisted and swung her legs over the edge of it. That was better. As far as she could see the room had no doors or windows only a mirror.

She wondered how she had got there and who had put her there. Then she noticed her clothing. She was wearing a strange white outfit. It had trousers and was attached to a man's tunic. It was the strangest thing she had ever seen. She wished she had her normal clothes.

She wondered how she had got into the room if there was no door. It was impossible. She must be having a nightmare. Sansa relaxed at that thought. The dream was not too scary. She had had far worse nightmares.

She swung her legs and then decided to get off the shelf and explore the room more closely. It was interesting. She found a mirror on the right hand wall and checked her appearance in it. The clothing was too loose to show her figure which was a relief even though this was a dream.

She could find nothing else remarkable about the room and sat back down to wait for something to happen. She had barely sat down when she heard a hissing noise followed by a sliding noise. Her head snapped to her left. There was now a doorway but there had not been before. That was impossible but then she reminded herself that this was a dream and anything could happen in dreams.

She watched as a woman came through the door. She was dressed extremely strangely. Sansa had no names for her clothes except for her trousers. She wondered that a woman would go about dressed as a man even in her dreams. She had never thought of anything so strange before.

While she stared at the woman the woman had been observing her too. She reached a hand into the pocket of her strange attire and pulled out a cylindrical tube with what looked like a sewing needle on the end of it. Stranger and stranger. Then she stepped up to Sansa and plunged the needle into her neck. Sansa cried out in surprise.

It hurt! Dreams were not supposed to hurt! Then the woman stepped back. As she did Sansa felt dizzy and found herself falling. The woman caught her.

"Who are you?" Sansa asked. "What have you done to me?"

The next time Sansa woke she was in a different room and she was underwater with something attached to her face that seemed to be allowing her to breathe, and attached to strange things she could not name again with needles in her skin and tubes taped to her everywhere, all over her body and limbs, and she felt wrong. Her heart was too fast and she was too hot. As she looked at the tubes they began to fill with something silver in colour. A moment later Sansa did not care about the colour of whatever was in the tubes.

It was getting into her and scorching her and it hurt more than anything she had ever felt in her life before. She screamed and screamed and screamed until the pain overwhelmed her and she lost consciousness again.

When she woke up again she was no longer in pain but she felt heavy and her head felt as though it was packed full of wool. She drifted in a strange warm haze hearing voices around her and fell asleep again reassured that she was alright.

Her last thought before sleep was that this was not a dream. It didn't worry her though. Despite the horrible pain earlier this was still better than King's Landing. Whatever this was. Sansa drifted away into dreamless sleep.

* * *

When she next woke she was back in the white room and her thoughts were sharp again. She gasped with fright.

Sansa sat up on the shelf and tried to get her breath back? How could she have thought she was safe? She had never been less safe in her life. These people were going to hurt her worse than Joffrey ever could. She felt her breathing increase speed and her heart beginning to race even faster. It began to hurt and she became convinced that she was going to die.

She was going to die right here. She didn't notice the door opening until there was a sharp pinch in her neck then the woman from before was standing in front of her.

"You!" Sansa said as her world went fuzzy again.

She lashed out at her with her fist but missed. She was losing consciousness again. She tried to fight it but was unsuccessful. She awoke again strapped to something with the woman standing above her. She struggled against the restraints but it was no use. She was trapped. She settled for glaring at the woman instead.

"I'm sorry we had to hurt you." The woman said. "We won't hurt you like that again."

"Why did you hurt me?" Sansa demanded to know.

"We are creating a new kind of super soldier." The woman said. "We had to hurt you in order to change you into that soldier."

Sansa blinked. Her words made no sense. Why would anyone make a woman into a soldier? What did super mean? She had never heard that word before.

"I do not understand." Sansa said.

The woman nodded.

"I didn't think you would." She said. "We have turned you into a mutant and given you several abilities. However you awoke before the changes we made to your body were complete. You were supposed to stay asleep until we had finished changing you. If you had you would never have been in any pain."

"Mutant?" Sansa asked, trying to get her head around the new information.

"A person who is born with abilities no human being normally possesses." The woman said.

"We have given you several unique abilities belonging to other mutants. Normally a mutant only has one ability. You have five now and will eventually have ten." She said.

"Why?" Sansa asked.

The information was overwhelming. She still did not understand why anyone would do this to her.

"Why you?" The woman asked.

Sansa nodded.

"Because you seem harmless." The woman said. "Now. If you work for us in the defence of our country against our enemies you can have a good life. You never have to go back to where we found you." She said.

Sansa thought about that. If she was telling the truth then it would be a relief. However she would never see her family again. The thought made her stomach clench painfully.

"What about my family? I'd never see them again." She said.

"You can work with us and have a pleasant life or you can fight us and learn just how unpleasant life can truly be." The woman said.

"So I am to be your slave." Sansa said.

"I wouldn't put it like that." The woman said.

"But I do not have a choice do I?" Sansa said.

"You can choose how good your life is." The woman said.

"Then I am your slave." Sansa said. "Having the power to choose how well you treat me does not change that."

The woman said something else but Sansa was no longer listening to anything she had to say. She did not care. She was a slave here. She wished fervently that she was still in King's Landing. Being a prisoner was better than being a slave. At least she had Shae, her handmaiden, who was kind to her even if she was strange and Lord Tyrion who had defended her against Joffrey and was kind to her as well.

Even if she had no other friends, well Margaery might be a friend, she was better off than as a slave. She was curious about her supposed new abilities though. What had the woman meant?

Sansa realised that she was going to have to wait until sometime later to find out. The woman had noticed her lack of attention and left. Sansa pulled against the restraints again and gave up when they did not give at all. She was stuck until someone decided to release her. She stared at the ceiling until she heard the door of the room open.

A man sat beside her bed. She watched him. He put a droplet of something on her hand. It tingled.

"This will make you sleep if you misbehave." He said.

"How?" Sansa asked curiously.

"It is full of nano machines that respond to my thoughts." He replied.

That was nonsense. It made no sense but Sansa nodded as though she understood anyway.

"Are you going to behave?" He asked.

Her pride was insulted but she nodded. He smiled again and moved around the bed removing her restraints. As soon as she was able to she sat up and rubbed her ankles and then her wrists. The man waited until she had stopped.

"Follow me." He said.

Sansa swung herself off the bed onto the cold smooth floor and followed him listening to the contrast of the sound of their steps. Her bare feet slapped against the floor while his shoes clicked on it. He lead her out of the room and down a short corridor into another room. It was empty of everything but it had a window in one wall filled with glass.

Through the glass she could see a group of people dressed the same way that she was. She watched them after a questioning glance at her escort. As she watched the group paired off into four pairs. She noticed that they were all women. Then they took fighting stances. She was familiar enough with those having watched her brothers and the men of Winterfell train. Then to her shock three long metal knives shot out of each of women's closed fists.

Sansa blinked and pinched herself. That was not possible. Except that it seemed it was. The women then fought each other giving and receiving terrible wounds. She cried out and hid her face in her hands.

"Why are you showing me this terrible thing?" She cried.

"Look at them Sansa." The man said.

Sansa shook her head.

"They have stopped now. They are all alive and unhurt." The man said calmly.

Sansa looked up amazed at that. They should all be dead. But it was as he said. There was blood but no wounds. She was astonished.

"How is that possible?" Sansa asked.

"Like this." The man said.

He pulled her left sleeve up and then plunged a knife she hadn't seen into her arm. She screamed at the pain but a moment later the wound was gone. Only a trickle of blood remained. Sansa gaped at her arm. It had hurt too much to be a dream.

"How?" She asked again.

"I assume my colleague told you that we made you into a mutant?" He said.

"Yes but I did not understand what that meant." Sansa said marvelling at her arm.

"These other women, they have the same abilities as I do now?" She asked.

"They share four of your mutations. The last is unique to each of you." The man replied.

Sansa clenched her fists and wondered how her claws, if she really did have them, came out. As she thought about wanting them to come out they did. They broke swiftly through the skin between her fingers, which healed too quickly to bleed, and extended to their full length in a couple of seconds. Sansa flinched making the man laugh. She willed her claws away and they sheathed themselves. The skin of her hands mended itself behind them.

She felt as though she was going to faint. This was too much. It was too surreal. She swayed and welcomed the darkness as it closed in this time. Maybe she had gone temporarily mad and would wake up in King's Landing with the maester standing by her bed. She hoped so.

* * *

Please Review. Constructive Criticism is welcome. Flames will be ignored.


	2. Learning

Published on: 03/11/2017 at 15:03 GMT.

AN: If you read this could you please take the time to review. Pretty please! 21 visitors at last count and no reviews. :( I hope you're enjoying this so far and will continue to enjoy it.

* * *

The Red Wolf

Learning

Sansa awoke back in her room on the shelf. She sighed as she lay still and stared at the ceiling. So much for her hopes that this was madness.

She sat up and unsheathed her claws again so she could take a proper look them. When she laid the blunt backs against her arm she saw that they were only two inches shorter than her forearms. They were razor sharp on the sharp side and the tips were nearly needle sharp. They were clearly deadly weapons. She wondered how they would fair against a sword though.

A sword had much greater reach. These daggers sprouting from her hands would not help her in a sword fight. Then she shook her head. She was not going to be fighting anyone. She would refuse. They could hurt her all they wanted but they could not make her do their will. She would be strong like Arya and resist them.

Sansa was surprised by how much she missed her sister. They had never been very close. Arya had been such a pain but she wished that she could see her now. She did not even know if she was dead or alive. She had simply disappeared without trace on the day their father died.

Maybe she would fight. Maybe she would find a way home and catch the Kingsguard by surprise and kill them and Joffrey with her new claws. Joffrey was an oath breaker and a horrible person. He deserved death for murdering her father. It was the first time she had allowed herself thoughts like these. It was the first time she could allow herself to have them. She was safe from the Lannisters here. She could think whatever she wanted. She smiled. She would love to kill Cersei. To hear her scream the way she had when her father died as her claws sank into her stomach.

She would then have to kill all the other Lannisters too but she would not care about killing Jaime or Tywin. She hardly knew Jaime but he had not stopped his sister and nephew from hurting her family and might have killed Arya. Tywin was a mystery. She had never met the man but everyone feared him. A man everyone feared would not be missed.

She would regret killing Tyrion; he had been kind to her. Maybe she would poison his wine with sweetsleep. He would go peacefully if she did that. She was certain that she could not leave him alive because he would seek revenge if she did but she did not hate him. Yes, a peaceful death for Tyrion and she would kill him first so he did not have to grieve.

She would enjoy the deaths of Cersei and Joffrey. She would kill Joffrey first to hurt Cersei and then she would tear the woman apart.

The door hissed open drawing her attention away from her vengeful musings. She looked up and saw the man from before.

"Good morning Sansa. I trust you are recovered." He said.

"Yes. How do you know my name?" Sansa asked.

She wondered that she had not asked before.

"We observed you for some time before we brought you here." The man said.

"I would have seen you." Sansa said.

He smiled.

"Not with our methods of surveillance. Come it's time to learn more."

Sansa followed him from the room. She was curious as to what her other abilities were. She was not surprised to be shown into the same room as before. Only two of the women from yesterday were on the other side of the window. One had long black hair. The other had short blonde hair. They were sitting side by side talking quietly to each other.

A man in a white robe, open at the front, came into the room. He was carrying something brown with something silver holding something white on it. He had a strange thin tube tucked behind his ear. He turned to the first woman, the one with long black hair.

"What do you know about astrophysics?" He asked her.

"A fair amount." The black haired woman replied.

The blonde woman grinned.

"Not as much as Carter does." She added in response to the grin.

"What can you tell me about black holes?" He asked.

"Ask her." The black haired woman said crossing her arms.

Sansa looked quizzically at the man beside her. He was still watching the scene behind the window so Sansa turned back to it. She watched as the man turned to question the other woman.

"What do you know about tracking and hunting exotic beasts?" He asked.

"Not much. That's Vala's area of expertise." The woman called Carter replied with a nod at the other woman.

Sansa frowned. Why were they asking them questions to which the other person knew the answer? It did not make sense.

"Clasp hands and think about wanting to know what the other knows." The man instructed.

They raised their eyebrows at him but did as they were told. Both women's eyes widened.

"Ooh! That's what I did to that doohickey in your lab the other week!" Vala exclaimed. "I understand now!"

"I knew you broke it!" Carter said triumphantly.

"Sorry. I can fix it now." Vala said.

Carter laughed.

"Yes, well. We're not going back." She said raising her eyebrow at Vala.

Vala nodded.

"If we were going back I could fix it." She amended.

"Are you alright? You look a little green." She added.

"Qetesh." Carter said shortly.

"Oh. You got those memories too." Vala said in a more subdued tone.

"Yeah." Carter said shortly.

Sansa was completely confused. She was even more confused when the woman hugged each other tightly.

"What does any of that mean?" She asked the man.

"Come and find out." He said.

He opened another of those invisible doors next to the window and beckoned her through. Sansa followed reluctantly. The women were not going to be happy that she had been spying on them.

She stood with her head down as the women observed her.

"So you're the newbie." Vala said.

Sansa looked up.

"Do what you saw them do." The man instructed.

Sansa hesitated but Vala did not. Vala grasped her hand and a moment later information flooded into her mind. At the same time she sensed Vala gaining her memories. Then Vala let go and the same thing happened again with Carter.

The new information gave Sansa a headache. There was too much of it. It was overwhelming.

"My head." She groaned.

She did not have just two sets of memories making themselves at home in her mind she had four. She staggered back against the wall and slid down it to the floor. She thought of nothing while her mind tried to make sense of the massive amount of information she had just received.

She was not sure how long she sat there but eventually her headache subsided and she was able to make sense of the memories. They sat in the background of her mind and were clearly other than her own. She was relieved. She had been afraid that they would overwhelm her and she would not know who she was anymore. That was not the case though. She was still herself.

The new information she had gained was incredible. She suddenly knew and understood so much including what people around her were wearing and what the strange objects were now. She felt that she had been extremely ignorant before and her ignorance was embarrassing. She looked up and wished that she did not have the memories associated with the knowledge. All she wanted was the knowledge. With that thought the memories faded away. She was not sure if they were gone but she hoped so.

She suddenly realised that she had not only gained knowledge but she had gained muscle memories as well. She knew how to fire a machine gun and a hand gun, ride a bicycle, drive a car, fight hand to hand, fly an aircraft or a Goa'uld ship, speak Goa'uld, put up a tent and many other things. The knowledge that she could now do those things as though she had always done them was amazing.

Sansa felt a little overwhelmed but also in awe of this new ability. It was amazing. She now knew that this was a different universe from hers. The thought was strange but not too overwhelming. It was not a surprise to Sam Carter or Vala Maldoran. It was a normal concept.

She looked up at the clock that she could now read and realised that she had been curled up against the wall processing her new knowledge for two hours! It had felt like five minutes. The other two women were no longer in the room. The man who had brought her was still there though. He was sitting against the opposite wall reading a book. She cleared her throat.

"You've processed the information then?" He asked.

"Yes. There was a lot to learn." Sansa said.

She felt worn out.

"I am tired. I want to sleep now." She said.

"You'll feel fine in a few minutes." The man replied. "Just wait."

Sansa stayed where she was sure he was wrong. He was not wrong though. Within ten minutes she felt her tiredness lift.

"Is this a shared ability or just mine?" She asked.

"It's one of the things that makes up your ability." The man replied.

Sansa nodded.

"What else do you wish me to learn today?" She asked.

"We're going to put you through your paces and test your new knowledge." The man replied.

Sansa cocked her head at him curiously. How did they intend to do that? She followed the man from the room. First he had her sit at a table and take several exams. There were seven in total. When she was done with those he told her that the other tests would be the following day.

When she was back in her room she paced restlessly; her mind whirring with all the new information. While it was all fascinating she wanted to go home. She wanted to find Arya, dead or alive and go back to Winterfell. With her new knowledge she knew how to get back her dimension but she did not have the opportunity.

Maybe Vala and Carter could help her escape? But first she would have to learn where they kept the device that allowed them to spy on her and kidnap her from her world. Then there was the problem of getting access to it.

She decided that she should sleep and focus on getting to know the others better tomorrow. She was going to need allies. With that thought she lay down on the shelf and tried to sleep.

* * *

Please Review. Constructive Criticism is welcome. Flames will be ignored.


End file.
